emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Winchester
Kyle Winchester (né Wyatt) is the son of Cain Dingle and Amy Wyatt. He was adopted by Tom and Karen Winchester, but has been raised by Karen's mother Joanie Wright since their death in August 2013.'' Biography 2011-2013: Birth and Adoption Following a one-night stand with Cain Dingle in April 2011, Amy discovers she is pregnant. Cain does not want a baby and pays Amy to have an abortion, but Amy does not go through with it. She changes her mind but she is too far along by then for an abortion so she hides her pregnancy from everyone apart from Cain's younger half-sister Belle Dingle. Amy gives birth to a baby boy in St. Mary's Cemetery on 1st December 2011, she thinks her baby boy is stillborn so she wraps him up and leaves him in a phone box. Hazel Rhodes finds the baby and he is taken to hospital. Whilst in hospital, Amy's foster parent's Val and Eric Pollard, and the nurses name him Kyle which Amy agrees with. Amy brings Kyle home on Christmas Day but she quickly realises she cannot be a mother and phones social services to take Kyle away later that day. Val pleads with Amy to change her mind about Kyle when he is placed with a foster family but Amy signs the adoption papers in January 2012. In August 2013 Kyle's adoptive parent's Tom and Karen die due to carbon monoxide poisoning. Amy attends the funeral and sees Kyle with his adoptive grandmother Joanie Wright. She befriends Joanie and she begins to babysit Kyle regularly. Eric becomes worried about the amount of time Amy and Kyle are spending together and accidentally let it slip to Joanie that Amy is Kyle's birth mother. Joanie bars Amy from seeing Kyle and takes out a restraining order on Amy. In November 2013 Amy kidnaps Kyle from a mother and toddler group and plans take him to Ireland on her boyfriend Andy's, son Jack's passport. Cain stops her at the docks and persuades her that life on the run is no way to live as he has done it in the past and takes Kyle back to Joanie. 2015: Return to the village By June 2015, Joanie and Kyle are living in a bedsit due to Joanie's financial troubles as a result of her late husband's tax bill. She gets in contact with Cain, who gives her money to pay a deposit on a flat as long a Joanie and Kyle stay away. Joanie is mugged and loses the money Cain had given her. Joanie takes Kyle to Val and Eric's house, hoping that they would allow her and Kyle to stay until she gets on her feet. Val allows Kyle to stay but not Joanie. Cain's father Zak Dingle and step-mother Lisa, allow Kyle and Joanie to stay with them at Wishing Well Cottage but Cain is not happy with the arrangement and warns Joanie and Kyle to stay away from his family. Joanie takes Kyle back to their bedsit, which had been vandalized whilst they were away. Joanie and Kyle move back in with the Dingle's when they see the state of the bedsit. Joanie allows Amy's mother Kerry Wyatt to spend time with Kyle despite her initial reservations. Joanie and Kyle attend the evening reception of Cain's daughter Debbie Dingle's wedding to Pete Barton in August 2015. During the reception a helicopter comes crashing down on the village hall. Cain looks for Kyle but he was nowhere to be found. Cain's cousin Marlon tells Cain that his daughter April saw Kyle hiding under the kitchen sink before the crash occurred. Cain goes back into the village hall to get Kyle, despite warnings from emergency crews that it is unsafe. Kyle initially doesn't come out, but Cain manages to coax him out. Cain is able to run out of the village hall with Kyle in his arms, unharmed, just as the building blows up. At the end of September, Joanie broke her leg when she fell off a wall so the Dingle's arrange a schedule to help Joanie take care of Kyle. Cain's wife Moira offers to look after Kyle, but Cain is annoyed to find him at their house. Whilst in the village with Moira, Kyle sees Joanie and runs across the road, just as a speeding car comes round the corner. Kyle is unharmed, but Joanie smacks Kyle on the bottom, which angers Cain, as he was regularly beaten up by Shadrach Dingle growing up. Cain threatens Joanie that she will have to deal with him if he ever hits Kyle again, although he is still adamant that he does not want to be a part of Kyle's life. Moira tries to persuade Cain to be in Kyle's life but he just walks away. The following day, Kerry accidentally reveals to Kyle that Cain is his dad. Joanie is upset to learn that Kyle knows about Cain as she doesn't want him to feel rejection but Kyle calls Cain daddy, which leaves Cain furious. See Also *Full List of Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2011 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Wyatt family Category:Pollard family Category:Dingle family Category:Wright family Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Dale Head